


The Queen's Champion

by BuckleUpCreampuffs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, And titles, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, I recognize that the writers killed Astra, Kara thought she didn't but somehow isn't surprised, Listen... I hate summaries so much, but given that its a stupid ass decision I have elected to ignore it, but yeah if Cat is the Queen and Kara is her Champion this show is even gayer than I thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckleUpCreampuffs/pseuds/BuckleUpCreampuffs
Summary: Supergirl is Earth's champion. Cat Grant is the Queen of all media. One does not come without the other.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara Danvers was woken up at three am by Cat Grant screaming.

"Kara!"

The alien barely blinked the sleep out of her eyes before she shot out of the window, still in her PJs, through the cold evening air towards Cat's penthouse. She almost clipped the roof of an apartment building before speeding, faster and higher, skimming through the cloud banks that covered the National City.

"Kara!"

The scream was louder, now, and Cat's apartment was one crash landing away. She pulled up quickly, and landed heavily on the newly installed balcony. Straightening into a fighting stance, she scanned Cat's bedroom. Her nightstand was frozen. Literally encased in a block of ice. Kara gasped at the ruins of the bed, now a mess of goose feathers and scorch marks. The door had been ripped clean off the hinges and thrown several feet away. That was just the clearest damage. The rest of the room was a combination of all of the above. Kara wanted to be sick. Only a Kryptonian could have done this. Was it Non? Was he back? Astra? Red K? Bizzaro? Another Kryptonian altogether?

And then she heard it again.

"KARA! Help!"

A red beam shot down from the ceiling and Kara traced the path in the opposite direction, looking for the origin.

The origin turned out to be a severely disgruntled Cat Grant, corkscrewing in midair. "Kara! Thank god! How do you fly this thing?"

Kara yelped. "Rao! Cat!" Not knowing what else to do, Kara flew up to where Cat was rotating, and caught the smaller woman in a bear hug, pressing her front against Cat's back and anchoring them both against the ceiling. Cat had calmed considerably but lasers shooting from her eyes were colliding with the icy breath falling from her lips. "I'm not letting go, Cat." She pressed her lips against her former boss' ear. "I need you to take a deep breath and shut your eyes. Okay?"

Cat did, and she gently spun around Cat in midair, pressing the CEO's face into her shoulder to prevent further damage to the apartment. "Kara, what's happening to me?"

Kara felt Cat burrow into her. She locked her arms around Cat, one around her waist and the other around her upper back. "I don't know. Is Carter home?" Cat shook her head. Thinking quick, Kara made a decision. "I'll take you to my aunt and sister. They'll know what this is." Levelling them, Kara headed for the window and back into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The logic in this chapter is nonexistant. It's all bullshit. All of it. About 2 "facts" are in the comics. Bear with it if you can, though.

"She's Kryptonian!" Alex fumed. "Kara, what the hell did you do?"

"I don't know!" Kara replied, arms flying.

Alex glared. "Well, you must have done something, or this," Alex gestured around wildly, "wouldn't be happening!"

"Well I didn't do anything!"

"So it was some other Kryptonian!?"

"She doesn't know any others!"

Cat watched the two sisters argue behind a thick pane of glass. She thought it would be funny, if she felt like laughing. Sat on a cold metal bench in a thin paper gown in a dingy medical bay in the desert was not a situation she felt like laughing in. On the other side of the glass, Kara and Alex walked off down a questionably lit hallway. Back in the med bay, Cat swung her feet and adjusted the glasses she had been given. They looked just like Kara's, which explained a lot, as far as she was concerned. She slid off the bed and walked over to the small mirror on the far wall, clutching the gown closed behind her. The glasses fit, which was something, she supposed. They didn't suit her, though. She much preferred her wider lenses with custom frames. She wondered if there was an optometrist she could speak to who could make her glasses the way she liked.

The door slid open. "So, you're Kryptonian! And married!" Alex cheered, visibly fuming.

Kara looked like a kicked puppy, barely glancing at either of them. It would probably be more irritating if she wasn't still wearing her pyjamas. She shuffled in her shorts and tank top, hair falling in front of her eyes, and Cat was so distracted by the sight she took longer than she'd admit to process what Alex said.

"Wait, what?"

"This idiot," Alex gestured to the woman beside her, who was still refusing to look up, "married you. And now your DNA is changing to accommodate. Hence the powers."

"I don't-" For the first time in a while, Cat Grant was speechless.

"It's Cat's fault, too!" Kara blurted. Both Cat and Alex turned to look at her, Alex disbelieving and Cat still confused. "You-" Kara pointed at Cat, head raised, "branded me. And then I became Earth's champion and since you're a Queen-" Kara trailed off, blushing and regretting trying to share blame when there was none to share.

"Did you know that Kara is your champion?" Alex asked, clearly already knowing the answer.

"She's not my champion, she's everyones!" Cat protested.

Alex scoffed. "And that's why she's bonded to everyone on Earth, too?"

"My mom and Aunt Astra explained."

"Basically half a dozen Kryptonian traditions and traits have combined and, yeah, congrats, you're bonded. To my little sister." Alex offered. Cat sank into the nearest chair, totally in shock.

"I'm not just Earth's champion, I'm yours. And it's actually Kal's fault, too." Kara added. "When he was the champion of Earth, he took this oath. More something he'd made up than anything else. Anyway, he swore fealty to the citizens of Earth. But when he tweaked the Earth speech so I could say it, he-"

"Kryptonian isn't his first language, so he mistranslated something and Kara wound up swearing fealty to you." The corner of Alex's lip was twitching and Cat was pretty certain why. "Not helped by his opening and closing lines, which were straight out of a Kryptonian marriage ceremony."

"In the name of truth and honor I declare the vows binding upon you! From this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity…" Kara chimed. "May the countenance of Rao ever shine on you." Kara supplied. Two glares were shot her way. "What? Just saying."

Cat took a deep breath. Rubbed her temples. Cursed the absence of scotch. "But I didn't say I do."

"Didn't need to. Words have power, Ms Grant. You should know that more than anyone." Alex said. "Plus there's this jewel that has something to do with truth and honour, and in absence of that, the fact you both seem to have it appears to be enough. The vows only go so far. Krypton had a Matricomp, which calculated marriage compatibility, and in lieu of that Kara's biology seems to have just assumed, and the last time you made contact seems to have given you some sort of virus that changed your DNA."

"When I touched your knee in the office that day." Cat frowned.

"Why were you touching my baby sister's knee?" Alex shot back.

"I was being nice!" Cat replied.

"Well, if that's nice it's not a shock you've been married five times!" Alex fired.

"Alex!" Kara scolded.

Alex looked chastised. "I'm sorry, Cat, but this is news to more than one person, here."

"I understand." Cat replied. Her head was spinning. "Is it reversible?"

"Divorce kinda doesn't exist on Krypton." Kara replied.

Cat sighed. "Of course it doesn't."

"We'll make you some more glasses, since we've been informed you have a tendency to lose them. Kara will teach you how to control your powers."

"Powers?"

"Unless you have your own explanation for the damage you did to your room. We fixed it by the way. Sent a few operatives over to stitch the place back together. Maybe now you can both put some clothes on." Both Cat and Kara flushed, and Cat self consciously tugged at the end of her shift, while Kara fiddled with the band of her shorts, suddenly aware of how low it was on her hips. Cat was similarly aware of the placement, but for her own reasons. "We might also need to bring Carter in," Alex began.

"No!" Cat snapped. "No. I will not consent to having my son poked and prodded and tested like a lab rat."

"Cat, maybe-" Kara started. Cat glared at her again, and she stepped to Cat's side. "She's right, Alex. Carter's just a kid."

"Who may develop powers. Just..." Alex sighed. Ran a hand through her hair. "Tell you what, if he starts to shoot lasers or freeze everything or break everything, give me a call and I'll do some bloodwork."

"It wouldn't be anything too invasive, just gauging his powers. Assuming he even develops any. I don't want him to spend time here any more than you do, but it's the logical choice." Kara told her, resting a hand lightly on Cat's shoulder.

"Fine." Cat hated that she was right. "But only if he gets powers. You can monitor him, Kara. No one else."

"Okay." Kara said immediately. Alex was more hesitant, but a glare from Kara got her to come around.

"Kara, you can take Cat home now."

Kara's hand slid down Cat's shoulder to her wrist, tugging lightly, like she'd learnt. Cat didn't feel it.

"Kara, she's Kryptonian now." Alex said.

Kara smiled. "Cat? C'mon. I'll take you home." She led the older woman through a tangle of halls until she saw sunlight.

The moment the sunlight toughed Cat's skin she sighed happily. "Oh, that's wonderful." Kara grinned. "So you, what, photosynthesise? Is that how you get your energy?"

"Never put it like that, but I guess so." Kara replied. "Do you wanna try flying?"

Cat hesitated. Stepped forward. Left the bunker.

"You have to run and then jump to take off the first time."

"Like an airplane."

"Yeah."

Cat gave it a try, running and leaping several times, only to land firmly on the ground every time. She made a complete circuit of the DEO entrance, where Kara stood, trying not to grin.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Not at all, Ukiem."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Kara replied. "It's, like, midday. Should I just fly us both back?"

Cat yelped. "Hurry. I have a meeting at two."

"No you don't. I asked Eve to push it back an hour. S'not much, but anything else would have messed with your schedule too much, and they never last a full hour, anyway, so you still get a break."

"I love you." Cat breathed. Kara heard, and laughed. "Why did you ever stop being my assistant?"

"You promoted me." Kara replied. "Plus, you wouldn't want to be married to your assistant, would you, Miss Grant."

"Cat. And yes, there are some cliches where I draw the line." Cat muttered, stepping up to Kara. She wrapped her arms around the hero's neck and Kara was off like a shot. She yelped. This was a lot faster than last time. Without thinking, she wrapped her legs around the Super's waist as they went higher than ever before. She soon regretted it when she remembered how they were dressed, but she knew moving her legs back suddenly would cause more questions from Kara and fear from herself at the loss of contact. They landed in no time at all, with a soft touch down on Cat's penthouse balcony. Cat lowered herself onto solid ground, nodding in satisfaction when she noticed her things were back in order, and making a mental note to get Kara to thank her sister.

"So... here you go. Um... I need to get ready for work. Like, right now." Kara stuttered.

"I'm sure your boss won't mind if you're a little late." Cat joked. Kara grinned. "Don't want to give Snapper any ammo. See you at work... Cat." She stepped backwards, and caught herself on some debris the agents missed. Two sets of eyes widened as Kara toppled backwards and towards the unforgiving concrete. Cat froze, hands over her mouth, utterly paralysed.

Seconds later Kara shot back up, arms spread, smile wide. Cat rolled her eyes, fighting the visible signs of her relief as the hero glided through the National City skyline.

"Kara?" She asked, knowing they would hear each other.

"Yes Cat?" The taller woman replied almost immediately.

She licked her lips. Frowned. Phrased it. "This... Kryptonian marriage. Does it have any sort of... band?"

"Band?"

Cat hesitated and stumbled over the clunkiness of her words. "Never mind. It's stupid. i just thought that if we-"

"You mean like a ring?" Kara asked. Cat could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes."

"We have woven bracelets. I can make some. If you want me to."

Cat grinned, and schooled her features. "Just nothing too tacky."

"Yes, Cat." Kara smiled, reaching her apartment. She felt lighter, from something other than the flying. Before deciding to wait to sort the bracelets, she began to hurry to get ready for work. The other side of town, Cat Grant stepped into the shower. Both women went about their routine, albeit a few hours late, the grins not leaving either one's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, again, I know how this logic sounds, but what's more realistic than screwing up translations in your non-native language? Poor Kal.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat, freshly showered and eyes shut, reached for where she had left her new glasses. She had tried, briefly, to shower with them still on, but it turned out to be about as practical as decaffeinated coffee. She took a second to adjust, feeling entirely ridiculous wearing glasses after her new biology had fixed her sight. Walking over to the closet she picked out her outfit and texted her driver. Taking a last deep, calming breath she stepped out of her penthouse and into the world.

The meeting took less time than expected and as soon as it was finished Cat retreated to her balcony. She called maintenance and requested they move her desk onto her balcony, and, as an afterthought, asked them to take what used to be Kara's desk and move that outside, too. Once it was ready she edited work and called James to finalise the layouts, by which time the articles had returned with a second round of changes. She felt revitalised working out in the sun all day, despite it not being particularly hot. Other than this, the only allowance she gave to her new circumstances was that she restrained herself from firing anyone that day, unsure of what effect yelling may have on her newly acquired ears.

Kara stopped by around four. "Miss Grant?" Cat ignored her, crossing out a sentence she was trying to make sense of. "Miss Grant?" The woman at the table sighed, refusing to respond until Kara used the correct name. "Cat?" Kara whispered.

"It's not a summoning spell, Kara. You can say my name out loud." Cat replied, placing her pen on the desk and turning to face the new arrival.

Kara smiled slightly. "Sorry. We're at work and I wasn't sure."

"That's fair, I suppose, but once you're on a first name basis with me it applies everywhere."

"Right."

"And if my wife can't call me by my first name, who can?"

Kara giggled. Outright giggled. Cat tried to adopt a stern expression but had to suppress a smile of her own.

Kara seemed to be hit with a realisation. "Oh! I brought you these!" She pulled out a plain black duffel bag. When Cat nodded for her to continue she placed it on the other desk.

"That desk is for you, by the way. In case you want to work outside or something." Cat muttered, knowing Kara would hear her. "Don't make a big deal out of it."

"Thank you." Kara replied, and Cat frowned. Her voice sounded... strange. She glanced at the hero, who was visibly blinking and swallowing. Shit. Tears.

"No crying at work." Cat said. She internally admonished herself. That wasn't what she was supposed to say when her wife was crying, was it.

She heard a thick chuckle, and Kara smiled. "Thank you." As always, Cat's reminder had been what she needed to get herself together. She dug through the duffel bag, pulling out a lead cube, a large sack that Alex had called a 'grab bag' and a thin silver box. She picked up the bag first, handing it to Cat, who reached in and extracted a glasses case. She opened it to reveal her favourite cat eye glasses. At her expression, Kara explained. "I told Alex about how you always manage to lose your glasses when you get caught up in editing, so she said she'd make you a few extra pairs. I told her two or three would be lucky to get you through the week, but she was more upset about making the frames than anything, so I suggested a few designs that would do the job but required less lead."

"Thank you." Cat replied. She moved to adjust the glasses on her face, only to panic when she was met with empty air.

"You've already lost the first pair, by the way." Kara laughed.

Cat jammed the pair she was holding onto her nose. "Kara, that isn't funny. I could lose control."

"But you didn't. And this is good." Kara replied. You were hyper focused, weren't you?"

Cat sighed in irritation. "So alien DNA doesn't cure ADHD?"

"Why would it? There's nothing wrong with you." Kara said simply. Her words hit Cat like a brick to the stomach as she remembered her mother's criticism of her 'odd behaviours'. Cat had to remind herself of the no crying rule before Kara turned back to her, holding the black box gingerly. "Cat?"

"There's nothing wrong with me?" The words came out a broken whisper, and Cat was glad Kara had shut the door and lowered the blinds. The former assistant rushed to her side, cube forgotten. An arm slid around her shoulders.

"No." Kara said firmly, and Cat was shocked at how comforting it was. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, okay? Anyone who tells you otherwise has me to deal with." Kara added. Cat gave a watery laugh and took a deep breath, aware of the fishbowl of employees 20 metres away. She nodded and Kara squeezed her shoulders, her happiness at being able to hug someone without restraint overwhelmed by her anger at Katherine Grant, who she didn't doubt played a part in this, and the surge of emotion she suddenly felt emanating from the woman in her arms, rolling over her in waves. She sensed Cat's conflicting feelings about the embrace Kara had her in, and gave the older woman time to collect herself before pulling her arm away. She felt relief, and tried to suppress her worry that she shouldn't be able to do that.

Kara picked up the cube from the second desk. "Cat?" Hazel eyes flitted up to her face. "This is kryptonite. It affects you the way it affects me, but you have a lower tolerance than I do. If you need to completely turn your powers off, then just put this on." Kara opened the box, showing it to Cat, and felt her strength drop quite a bit. "Just... don't wear it for more than an hour at a time. Give yourself breaks. It is only small, but it's still toxic to us."

Cat nodded. "Noted." She took in the glowing green necklace carefully and snapped the lid of the cube shut, placing it in the safe in the bottom drawer of her desk and locking it.

"I was about to suggest that so, yeah. Great." Kara replied. "The lead blocks the effects, and you can't see through it, so it should be safe to have the kryptonite close to you while it's shut." Kara told her. Cat nodded to show she understood. Biting her lip, Kara debated what she was about to do, and picked up the silver jewellery box. "You asked about wedding bands. On Krypton, we had woven bracelets. No couple could have the same colours, so, uh, here." Kara held out the box and Cat took it, opening it to reveal two woven bracelets, side by side. "It's more a symbolic thing than anything else. The colours are technically called falu and arsenic, but they're pretty much just red and blue. I thought they fit, since." She gestured to herself, only to remember she wasn't wearing her suit, "y'know." Cat stared at the bracelets with something in her eyes Kara couldn't place, and the emotion Kara could feel rolling from Cat didn't help her narrow it down.

"Put it on me." Cat requested, and Kara hurried to lift the bracelet with shaking fingers from the box, and tie it around Cat's extended right wrist. Cat held the other bracelet in her hand, suddenly unsure, clearly waiting for something.

Realising, Kara held out her arm, and Cat fixed the bracelet to Kara's left wrist. Both women were struck with the want to thread their fingers together and see their bracelets side by side. Cat was the first to shake herself and clear her throat. "I have a meeting in ten, so..."

"Right." Kara replied, straightening up. She offered a hand to Cat.

"Honestly, Kara, I'm not ninety." Cat rolled her eyes, pushing herself up, hearing the arms of her chair break under her strength. Kara bit her lip to avoid laughing. "Oh, shut up." Cat muttered, pushing past her and back into the office. She carefully opened the door as she left and headed through the bullpen to the conference rooms.

Kara followed her out, stopping at Soibhan's old desk. "Hey, Eve. Minor incident out there. Could you please order Cat a new chair? I think there's a few in a storage room in the basement, so just have one of the guys in maintenance bring one up, please."

Eve nodded and Kara thanked her before leaving the bullpen and heading towards her office. She picked up a few things she needed to get done and returned to the balcony, leaving Eve staring incredulously after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pry ADHD Cat Grant from my cold, dead hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat slumps in her new chair after the longest meeting in recent memory. She found that meetings were less interesting when she had to remind herself that her eyes could actually burn holes in the people on the other side of the room.

Kara is there immediately, placing a tumbler of M&Ms on Cat's desk before sitting at her own chair and popping a few into her mouth.

Cat scoffed, turning her nose up at the glass. "It's been a long day. I want alcohol."

"It's barely three and you have to stay in control."

"Kara." Cat said, glaring at her wife.

"Cat." Kara replied in the same tone. Brazen. The younger girl bit her lip, sighed, decided against something.

"What is it? You have another motive."

Kara hesitated. "I... I don't like your drinking. Not that you drink too much, or you're an alcoholic. It's just... kinda your go to."

"That sounds awfully like you're calling me an alcoholic, Keira." Cat snapped. "We've been married five minutes and you're already taking over. Jesus."

"No, that's not it, I just-"

"Just what?"

Cat from a month ago would have been proud of the reaction she got from just those two syllables. Would have been proud of making Kara's face crumple and watching the hero fold. Proud that she had pushed yet another person away before they got sucked in.

Current Cat couldn't stand it. She regretted it the moment she said it, but was forced to watch as the words hung there between them, freezing the air on the sunny balcony.

She would have felt better if Kara had fought back. Had yelled, got angry, stormed off, called her mean. Hell, even Kara crying would have been preferred. Awful, yes. Gut-wrenching, yes. Decimating, yes. But preferred.

Kara turned back to her work, silent. She spent almost an hour typing, filing and sorting papers at a speed that had to be aided by her powers. Cat, meanwhile, mentally drafted an "I'm sorry" speech worthy of a married couples first fight, coming up with cliches and idioms and overused, tired phrases that seemed paltry at best. Around two, Kara's mobile rang.

"It's Carter's school..." Cat's head snapped towards her. "I must still be listed as his emergency contact." Kara muttered as she swiped the answer button. Cat tapped her foot against the ground and her fingers against the desk, fighting to keep from huffing in frustration at Kara's minimal responses. She debated using her new abilities to hear the other end of the call, but remembered Kara's numerous warnings against that very thing. So she sat, tapping, waiting. Kara eventually hung up the phone with a "we'll be right there", and a grimace.

"Carter sneezed and blew up a desk."


	5. Chapter 5

Cat and Kara sat as far apart as they could get in the small-by-Cat's-standards town car, the duffel bag repacked and placed between them. The drive to St Edmund School was experienced in the same painful silence that had haunted the balcony. 

Kara was the one to break it. 

"I care about you, Cat."

Cat was sure she misheard, or imagined the words to fill the seat between them.

"You want my ulterior motive? That's it. I care about you. I'm not trying to make you regret your choices up until now. I'm not trying to take over your life. I just want you to be healthy. We don't even know how alcohol affects you. You might not even be able to get drunk. Or you might be able to and lose control and hurt yourself- or others. But that doesn't stop me worrying any more than it did while you were human."

"I understand." Cat nodded. "Carter - he worries, too."

Kara glanced to the other woman, and Cat saw blue eyes swimming with tears. "I can help."

"I know you can. I know you'll try. I'll try, too, but I feel like I need to try on my own, first." Cat shrugged.

Impulsively, Kara reached across the middle seat of the town car, and took Cat's right hand in both of hers. "I'm here for you."

"Thank you."

The silence after that was comfortable, and Kara eventually pulled her right hand away when she got an email. She kept her left where it was, and threaded her fingers through Cat's, holding her tightly.

They arrived at Carter's school twenty minutes later, hands still interlocked. Kara pulled her hand free to open her door before racing around to Cat's side and holding the door open for her wife. Cat gracefully got out and the two walked into the school gates together.

"Empty schools always creep me out." Kara whispered lowly to the shorter woman, who snorted. "Seriously! The only people left are a few teachers and Carter. What if they've brainwashed him, or eaten him alive, or they're chasing him around the hallways?" The hero hissed.

"Or what if they let him watch horror movies for children!" Cat gasped, wide eyed. She turned to Kara, and burst out laughing at the pout she was met with. "Stop that. Come on, you big baby. Let's go get Carter."

They were met at the office by a smiley TA, who looked more than a little nervous. "Hello, Ms Grant! I'm Miss Roe, Carter's TA. Call me Jessica. Carter's just through here." She started to walk back towards the office, and led them through to the medical room. "We let him go in here and lie down." Cat and Kara followed.

"Is she the TA or another student?" Cat muttered. Kara nudged her. "What? She looks twelve." With her wide smile and wider eyes, Kara had to admit it was hard to tell.

Jessica knocked lightly on the door. "Carter? Your mother is here!"

"I'll go in and check on him." Cat said. Jessica looked like she was going to protest, but Cat was clearly not listening as she pushed past her and into the room.

Silence bloomed in the hall, so Kara extended a hand. "Hi. I'm Kara."

"Lovely to meet you." Jessica replied. Her face had begun to turn a violent shade of red that matched her hair almost perfectly. She searched for something to say. "So, how long have you and Ms Grant been together?"

"What? We're no-" Kara paused. Were they? Had Cat already told the school? Did Carter know? Did everyone know?

Jessica was already scrambling to apologise. "Sorry. Just... the way he talks about you, I guess I just assumed."

Cat emerged from the medical room, an arm around Carter's shoulders and her glasses on his nose. "I'm going to take him to the car. Kara, can you deal with the paperwork here?" She handed Kara her purse and guided Carter out, clearly focused on getting to the car without any incidents.

"I want to assure you that we're investigating what started the blaze. We're working with the fire department to find out the source."

"Don't worry. We'll just pay for damages and put this behind us." Kara smiled, trying to ease and distract Jessica simultaneously. Jessica pushed a slip of paper toward her and Kara went to enter the necessary details for Cat.

"You know... some students are saying Carter started it. Not that we think that. He's a very sensible boy. Highly unlikely that he's... playing with matches or starting fires."

"Agreed." Kara replied.

"But the investigation seems very cut and dry. The class were playing with bunsen burners. Carter was working alone. The firemen think he may have spilt some sort of flammable liquid and knocked the flame onto it." Kara nodded, signing Cat's name with a scribble she had memorised long ago.

"Well, thank you, Jessica. I should really get back to Carter, though."

"Yes. Poor boy." Jessica hurriedly added. Kara turned to leave. "Could you-" Kara faced the nervous TA. "Could you please make sure Ms Grant knows that we don't hold Carter accountable? We realise mistakes get made and accidents happen. He won't face any repercussions."

Kara nodded. "Of course. Thank you." She hurried for the car, ignoring the "thank you" that was yelled after her. She slid into the waiting car, taking a moment to look at Cat and Carter in their new glasses.

"Well?" Cat asked.

"All squared away. No problems." Kara beamed. The car headed off, and the Grants' chatter filled the air while Kara contemplated how to explain to Cat that her son's school thought they were the Malfoys. Unbidden, Kara had an image of Carter, curly brown hair turned blond and slicked, warning a teacher that his mother would hear about this in a british accent. Kara laughed out loud at this, and Cat gave her a funny sort of look. Kara sat back in her seat as they headed for the penthouse, Cat still giving her that odd little smile.


	6. Chapter 6

The Zor El Grants sat at the kitchen counter in total silence.

Kara wasn't sure she should start the conversation. Logic dictated she should. It was her physiology, after all. Her doing. But she reminded herself that Carter was Cat's son. She looked towards Cat, waiting for her to broach the topic, only to find hazel eyes already staring at her expectantly. Her mouth opened and closed unsurely and she saw the older woman restrain an eye-roll behind her newest pair of glasses. Carter adjusted the pair he wore, the slightly too large cat eye frames that his mother was so fond of. Kara shot off a quick text to Alex all but begging for glasses that would suit him better.

"So... Carter. We have something to... talk to you about." Cat began.

Carter looked at Cat on his left, words flying from his tongue faster than he knew what to do with them. "I'm really sorry. I should have kept track of the flame and been way more careful. I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Kara didn't blink, putting a soothing hand on his back. She went to get his inhaler from his backpack before realising there was a good chance he no longer needed it, so she slowly and carefully edged around the counter and traced light circles to match the ones Cat's thumb was tracing on the back of his hand.

"It's fine, honey. Really." Cat continued. "In fact, it might not have been your fault..." She trailed off, uncertain. "And Kara is going to tell you exactly how."

With that blue eyes so like her own tilted up to meet her, every bit as inquisitive as his mothers. "So... here's the thing." Kara paused as she realised she had no clue how to begin; should she tackle the Supergirl part or the changing physiology part or the desk blowing up part? "I married your mom." She blurted.

Carter's eyes widened. "I knew it! I knew something was going on!"

"What? No. Your mother would never, especially without telling you."

"Of course not. This was entirely accidental. There's an explanation."

The two women answered at the same time.

Kara took a deep breath. "Look. So, there's a reason..." she paused again, sure there was some way to explain. "There's this thing..." Nope. "What I'm trying to say". "There's something you don't know about-"

"She's Supergirl." Cat interrupted. Kara looked at her grateful and disbelieving in equal measure.

Her gaze snapped back to Carter, anticipating his response. He had his head in his hands. She glanced back at Cat, who looked as worried as she felt. "Uh... Carter?"

"Oh my god." Carter groaned, covering his face. "I said I had a crush on you. To your face." The kitchen fell into absolute silence. Kara looked at Cat. Cat looked at Kara. They both looked at Carter, and then back at each other. Then, simultaneously, the two women burst into laughter. "It's not funny." Came the muffled addition, making the women laugh harder. Cat wiped her eyes and attempted a serious face, trying to pry Carter's palms away from his cheeks.

"I'm going to go find a takeout place big enough to cater for three Kryptonian appetites at the last second. Just in case." Cat smiled, taking her tablet from her handbag.

Kara, however, was still doubled over in a fit of giggles. She tried to calm herself and hide her smile, managing to match Cat's own barely restrained grin. "Hey... buddy." She winced at her own use of the word and her gaze flicked to Cat, who didn't bother holding back her eye-roll this time. "It's fine, kiddo. Just... come out of there. Whenever you're ready." A few seconds later, bright blue eyes and a bright red face were revealed, angled towards her. In the corner of her eye she could see Cat's shoulders trembling with the effort of keeping her laughter under wraps. She shot a look at the older woman, who went to use her office phone. "First off, it's worth mentioning that we didn't plan this. We had no clue until last night. Basically various Kryptonian... I'll call them traditions for simplicity's sake... combined with Earth factors to essentially... marry us - your mother and me. And divorce doesn't exist on Krypton, so you're kinda stuck with me. And with me comes, um, powers."

"So... I actually did blow up a desk?"

"Yeah. So... just keep those glasses on for the time being, okay?" Kara replied. "Laser vision and all."

Carter nodded, adjusting the glasses so they sat higher up his nose. "But if you married mom why am I all..." Carter made a series of mimes and high pitched noises.

"Superpowery?" Kara asked. He nodded. "I guess it's a family thing? El mayarah and all that." At his confused look she added, "it's the motto of mine and Cl- Superman's family back on Krypton. It means stronger together."

"That's a good motto."

"I think so, too." Kara smiled. "I'm sure you have a tonne more questions and I promise I'll answer all of them, but it's been a long day. Bottom line is glasses on and be careful. You seem pretty normal now, except for the laser... thing. You might also start flying, or-"

"freeze breath, super strength, x ray vision and invulnerability" Carter finished. "I'm a fan, remember?" Suddenly his eyes lit up.

Kara remembered Alex's reaction every time Kara got that look. "Whatever it is your mother would kill me."

"If I get all the powers you have I could be your sidekick! You could train me!"

Cat chose that exact time to walk back in. "Carter Jackson Grant, you will do no such thing. And Kara, you will not encourage him."

"I wasn't encouraging him." Kara replied. She bit her lip in thought. "Although..."

"I will not have my pre teen son going out and fighting the likes of Lex Luthor."

"That's fair."

**Author's Note:**

> Cat didn't mean to raise Draco Malfoy and Carter doesn't act like that but as far as I'm concerned if teachers get even a hint that "my mother will hear about this" they burst into tears


End file.
